The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords ch 2
by ConlonKeith
Summary: This is a asked for sequel to The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords ch. 1.
1. Chapter 1

**The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Ch. 2**

General Hammond and General Jack O'neal are like we are glad Dr. Jackson that the Stargate Program has figure out how to transport the Destiny and the Destiny's crew along with your research team back to Earth within this very interesting T.A.R.D.I.S ship. But in accordance to what you have promised have you actually found any resources to figure out the T.A.R.D.I.S., Time Lords, and this Doctor. Dr. Daniel Jackson replied I understand your concerns however you have no need. For as I had promised I had actually found the necessary resources starting with information from the Ancients about the Time Lords and the Doctor who they called the "Time Rulers" and the "Protector of Earth and the inhabitants of Earth." I seem to have enough info resources from are Stargate Library/Archive and the seemingly unrealistic large library within the T.A.R.D.I.S. for a whole new Stargate related program possibly called the TARDIS Program although not only will it take far longer than our old Stargate Program but we will have to enter many regular type coordinates within the Stargate Command computers.

The first coordinate is EA000000 as a ceremonial thing the corp SG1 was the first team to enter the Stargate for the first entery/exploratory Adventures for the newly born T.A.R.D.I.S. program. As soon as they stepped through and exited the Stargate with a few other teams behind them for extra research/security sake. They found that they were from using there cosmic coordinate GPS they were impossibly in the center of Earth it self with in a impossible room due to the unimaginable heat and pressure that should be melting, burning, and destroying everying around them but here they are within a room at the very center of the universe or at least near their. And much to their amazement their was Ancient and what they know as Time Lord Glyphs(which as you Dr. Jackson has just learned how to read/translate into English. All this was amazing to Daniel Jackson Historically/Archaelogically. While Samantha Carter was crazed for the Physics/Science reasons and she asked Dr. Daniel Jackson "was it this way for you when you had first entered the T.A.R.D.I.S. All this once again throwing away once again every thing that we thought that we knew even after meeting various Alien Species/Races such as the Asgard, Goa'uld, Wraith, and the Ancients." Dr. Jackson replied "Yes it was Samantha but a thousandth fold."

Dr./Major Carter mentioned during the research, "One thing that I have first noticed that along with what we had already noticed when we first arrived. Is that part the reason why no one had noticed this room in the Earth's core even with our newly developed human/alien hybrid technology when we scanned the planet many times before to figure out the Planet's core contents. Is that it seems that some how the room is vastly larger on the inside than the outiside and both I know it is related to trans-dimensionalism and yes you said that the T.A.R.D.I.S. was the same way. But even with all that we had learned from all of our previous human/alien relations haven't quite figured out the actual physics behind it. I may have to with Rodney McKay's assistance try to read these readings and attempt to figure out this particular mystery out. But after possibly decades of research imagine the possible resulting human/alien technology."

Dr. Jackson said "yes, yes, I understand all of that but what about the historic/archaelogical value. We actually have part of the relative historic timeline of the cosmos. And when I say relative, I really do mean relative it is a organize chaous with a innumerable number of tiny tiny individual time streams surrounding slightly larger but still small timelines surrounding larger timelines in all directions surrounding one main timeline with summeries of all their individual histories but I have a suspicion that there is far more timelines for a series of time lines of the same size/complexity/proportion of a much larger and complex main time line. And it actually has the ability to fluctuate, evolve, change and grow while growing even more complicated and it seems that we are just a very miniscule fraction of it all. There are many more possible gate coordinates but portions are obviously even with our current human/alien hybrid technology beyond our own capabilities so much that it would take a millenia. And that is if the rest aren't simply coordinates for the TARDIS which is even farther of for us to design our own but thankfully not as long althought still a very long time to figure out how to use the one that was given us."


	2. Chapter 2

**The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Ch. 7**

The Doctor was assisting Stargate Command Department of the the UNIT Supreme in their headquarters when all of a sudden Annabel Lake of the MI6/CIA joint-Wonderland department and the Doctor's newly acquired mole (under the nose of Annabel's Father Patrick Lake) within Wonderland. Ran right inside Stargate Command despite the guards by flashing her MI6/CIA-Wonderland/Doctor Who(File DI89-A45/K76... File) Mole Security Clearance. Right away when she had reached the Doctor. She declared "I am sorry Stargate Command however you will see how urgent this is when considering safety/security of the peaceful Alien refugees living in our Planet. Doctor CIA/MI6-Wonderland, Bulldogs and Cadmus has finally merged/allied with each other and have decided to handle what they wrongfully view as a Alien threat upon our planet by removing/exterminating all peaceful Alien refugees living on Earth by any means necessary." At this Supergirl replied "I don't know this CIA/MI6-Wonderland but I do know Neo-Cadmus which the DEO has almost eliminating however in the end it ended up failing and she filled the others on Cadmus." The Doctor said, "I personally know CIA/MI6-Wonderland and that is why I had successfully under the nose of her father turned Annabel Lake against the organization (after a mission of hers that happened to parallel an Adventure of mine she got to see how humans not hostile aliens could sadly become the monsters) and made her a mole. Here is everything on this particular organization. I will right away call Brigadier Lethbridge Stewart and the current Commander/Director of UNIT Supreme since they and I have already discussed what must be done if something like this involving CIA/MI6-Wonderland did indeed occur." Several hours later the Forces of all the accepted Earth Defense Organizations and the Shadow Proclamation was storming the Headquarters of the newly created Bullcadland(Bulldogs, CIA/MI6-Wonderland, and Cadmus) to finally fully shutdown those organizations once and for all at least within this particular organization. All the members of these organizations were sent to all the Shadow Proclamation Prisons across the Cosmos after the trials on Crimes against all forms of Life. Then with her training and identity as "Miss Ghost" Annabel Lake joined the Avengers and became Natasha Romanoffs (Black Widow)/(Miss Ghost) espionage team partner(for the safety/security of all peaceful/none-hostile lifeforms within the Cosmos not just humans of course.)


	3. Chapter 3

**The mysterious Doctor Who and Time Lords Ch. 8**

At the Stargate Command Department of the the UNIT Supreme both Major./Dr. Samantha Carter and Dr. Daniel Jackson was furthering their conversation with the Doctor about the Omniverse. When they both said at once "Doctor we both simutaneously wondered how is it that your TARDIS is able to travel to other universe and multiverses of other Megaverses and not simply stuck to the Multiverse and Megaverse that is originally solely that of the Time Lords." In answer the Doctor said " replied originally you may have been correct but after my alternate self had discovered the Omniverse and the artifact called the Glory and the result was the Glory had ended broken up in many shards. Both those very same shards and the Nexus of all Realities had some how merged with the TARDIS Prime of the Doctor Prime of the Prime Doctor Who universe thus Omniversely infinitely expanded the realm of the Time Lords own realities and even duplicated them into variations such as the Watchers(Marvel Comics), Time Masters and the Linear Men(DC comics), the Star Trek versions and so on and so on." Then Major/Dr. Samantha Carter thought of another question along the Physics line of study, "Doctor, how is it that there is so many Omniversal level artifacts shouldn't there be just one since with the name Omniverse there should just be one Omniverse or at least one form of the Omniverse." The Doctor replied, "Oh Samantha you American humans are apparently so educatedly bright in comparison to your British counterparts and yet you still have your areas of lack of understanding and filled with Ignorance on particular subjects. You are correct in how there is one Omniverse but the Omniverse as it evolved still had several established major forms with many subparts through out its history and it will continue to do so. Since just as Time Lords such as myself regenerate the entire body and acquire completely new face and personality rather than right away dying. The Omniverse does something very similar to regenerating when it dies what was the face/personality of the Omniverse regenerates and rather than completely dying it deranks it self and rather than fully dying becomes another one of the Megaverses/cosmic Taxanomical Families of the Omniverse and the Omniverse acquires another face/personality for itself. So far there has been two faces/personalities for the Omniverse. My Megaverse former face of the Omniverse, the Marvel Megaverse another former face of the Omniverse, and there may be soon a third face of the Omniverse the DC comics Megaverse or also called Hypertime."

After this discussion it ultimatically struck Samantha Carter in rememberance "Oh yeah Doctor due you remember while you were going through are own American files on anything extraterresterial and extradimensional how my Great Aunt Peggy Carter had a joint case in the SSR with the LAPD that ended up being involved Zero Matter and how we barely returned the extracted Zero Matter to its dimension and closed the portal. Well someone has somehow reopened that portal allowed the Zero Matter to reenter into our Earth we need you, Torchwood, and UNIT Black Archives on this so that it can be handled once and for all. By having the portal sealed permenantly by the process of the TARDIS and what ever Zero Matter left confiscated/locked up/buried and somehow neutralized so that it can't cause any more damage. And all Scientific knowledge in how to renter the portal in order to acquire Zero Matter Confiscated/destroyed. Could you do this for us and my family particularly my great Aunt that is actually looking forward to be the very first currently elderly test subject for the Bicenatarian Biotech/Lifestyle longevity experiment." In response the Doctor replied "We will be right on it Samantha and I knew your Great Aunt while she lived in Great Britain before she had joined the SSR in America. I was actually the one that had paved the way for her to personally meet Churchill so that she could join the SSR."

Eighty years later after Peggy Carter had as result of the Bi/tricenatarian Biotech/Lifestyle longevity experiment was able to unretire and return to SHIELD ultimately joining the forces of UNIT supreme since she was able to nullify her Alzheimers/Dementia for now and minimize the arthritis that she previously had and forcing her to retire from being the Director of SHIELD. Although she still have her harsh wrinkles, lines, and age spots which are actually grown more so at 175 years of age they have also at the same became a more of a delicate form of harshness and she had acquired the slightest of age warts. She has reacquired a bit of her original black/dark brown hair but successfully merged it with the greyish silver hair of age for a another brand new type of hair color. She is walking into the headquarters of the UNIT Supreme with the criminal Goa'ulek agents that she has successfully captured/arrested despite their beyond expert hand to hand martial arts ability. Yes she was battered and bruised as a result but she was glad to have been able to when she was 95 years of age return to SHIELD and work her way up to UNIT Supreme. As result she has been able to once again directly work with Steve Rogers aka Captain America discovered in Antartica in the year 2009 of the 21st century. Yes she is no longer so youthfull as what he used to see her in World War II but she is once again in a healthy active shape no longer sickly, weak, and decrepit as she was in her eighties and early nineties. But now she works with far more partners than ever before with the founding members of the Avengers, X-men, and the Justice League along with the following generational new members joining every year along with Stargate Command, DEO, and UNIT. That is when she seen her great neices 106 year old Sharon Carter and 126 year old Samantha Carter both also having time leaving its mark on them although obviously not as much not as much as herself but they also remained in a healthy active shape even as they get biologically/chronologically elderly older. Peggy went "look at yourselves so much younger than me and yet no you are also getting the same amount of treatment from time as I had 80 years ago. But thankfully despite all the grey/silver hairs and wrinkles you are able to merge the grey/silver hairs with the original hair color of your youth and merge the wrinkles with the beauty of your faces since you are having them maintain a gentler harshness on your face." At the comment both Sharon and Samantha replied, Aunt Peggy you obviously aren't such a spring chicken your self although you have been able to maintain your regained active/healthyness even as you got even more biologically/chronologically older."


End file.
